


Ночь в стиле нуар

by Lazurit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Когда Джим в который раз сломя голову кинулся к месту преступления, Харви решил вмешаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a night like noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557184) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)  
> Техническая сверка: [tinwelote](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1595410)
> 
> Таймлайн первого сезона. Содержит элементы d\s.

Когда Джим в который раз сломя голову кинулся к месту преступления, Харви решил, наконец, вмешаться. 

Щелчком наручников он приковал Джима к ближайшему столбу. 

— Какого чёрта? — воскликнул тот. Сжав губы так, что углы рта опустились, он изо всех сил дёрнул рукой. Наручники лишь зазвенели. 

— Посиди здесь, ковбой, побереги задницу, — хмуро ответил Харви. — Капитан мне уже плешь проела, что каждый раз, когда мы берёмся за дело, подозреваемый ловит пулю. На мёртвых подонков лично мне наплевать, но кое в чём капитан права — ты всё время пытаешься быть героем и насовершать подвигов разной степени нелепости.

— Харви, — в голосе Джима прорезались рычащие нотки, — мы _напарники_. Ты не можешь приковать меня к столбу просто потому, что тебе не нравится, как я работаю. Где ключ? 

Харви побренчал ключами в кармане, и Джим, зашипев, словно рассерженный кот, снова дёрнул наручники. 

Харви наклонился вперёд, немного ближе, но не слишком близко, и сказал:

— Нет. Ты подождёшь меня здесь, как хороший мальчик, Джим. Сперва я вызову подкрепление, схожу на место преступления сам, а затем отдам тебе ключи. Можешь ныть потом, сколько захочешь, но в этот раз у нас не будет ни одного трупа, и капитан от меня отстанет. 

Джим открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но затем закрыл, плотно стиснув губы и сжав челюсть. Он знал, что спорить с Харви бесполезно, но не сводил с него мрачного, упрямого взгляда. Ощутив непривычное томление внизу живота, Харви скользнул взглядом по руке Джима, к оплетённому металлом запястью. Его попытки освободиться уже оставили на коже красноватые следы. 

— Веди себя хорошо, — сказал Харви Джиму и отвернулся, чтобы позвонить в полицию Готэма. — Не зови на помощь, как маленькая девочка. Жди.

Харви всё же пришлось выстрелить в подозреваемого, но скорая помощь приехала вовремя, и уже через пару дней тот будет в отличной форме для того, чтобы отправиться за решётку. Харви положил готовый отчёт на стол капитану Эссен, и та не стала читать ему мораль. Вернувшись наконец за Джимом, он был встречен сварливым: «Гляжу, ты не торопился».

Джим сидел на земле, опираясь о столб, его одежда измялась. Теперь до Харви дошло, что оставлять полицейского уязвимым прямо посреди города было не лучшей идеей, но он знал, что Джим может постоять за себя. В конце концов, при нём был пистолет.

— Заткнись, — жизнерадостно ответил Харви, бросая ему ключи. — Кстати, я горжусь тобой, парень. Ты доказал, что терпения у тебя не меньше, чем у любого нормального человека. 

Джим расстегнул наручники, передал их обратно Харви и потёр запястье. Затем он поднял взгляд на Харви, и в его глазах читались привычные досада и возмущение, но вместе с ними... что-то ещё, смутная растерянность, заставлявшая тревожно морщить лоб. 

Внезапно Харви вспомнил как, ворча, назвал Джима хорошим мальчиком. Ему захотелось повторить это, закрепить, присвоить этот момент, снова разжечь загадочное томление, от которого весь мир, казалось, раскрыл перед ним двери. И, чёрт возьми, он не понимал, что это значит. 

Харви тяжело вздохнул. Он не умел извиняться и не хотел давать пустых обещаний, что подобное больше не повторится. Поэтому сказал только:

— Выпивка сегодня за мой счёт, ладно, парень? — и Джим, кажется, расслабился. В конце концов, они напарники, и Харви просто пытался доказать свою правоту. 

Они двинулись к бару практически плечом к плечу под вечерними небесами Готэма, мутными и низкими.


End file.
